


Age Isn't Just A Number

by AcridSweetner



Category: Outlast (Video Games)
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Gen, Gender Apathy, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Intersex, One-Sided Attraction, Other, canon x reader, i don't care, if you want it to be, lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-07
Updated: 2018-01-10
Packaged: 2019-03-01 20:34:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13302672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AcridSweetner/pseuds/AcridSweetner
Summary: Age is unforgiving. It has its limits and Eddie Gluskin wasn't the exception.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So as I was working on chapter four for my other fanfic, I got to thinking. As much as I was impressed by Eddie's physical prowess there's still the fact he's literally almost fifty years old. I wrote this to indulge a personal head-canon of mine in depth and also kind of create my own intersex, gender apathetic outlast character. That's why throughout the whole thing I wrote them using they/them pronouns and have only been referring to them as 'the inmate' to keep it vague on purpose. 
> 
> It also occurs to me that throughout history there have been many murderers and serial killers that have settled down and gotten married. I've seen their pictures and majority of them were/are fucking ugly. So I look at Eddie and I think "what's your excuse".

Eddie Gluskin may not have been a hot, young, in-his-early-twenties, male anymore but he preferred to think of himself as refined and matured. He wasn’t over the hill yet, he told himself, he was at the prime of his life. They do say the best things only become better the longer they’re allowed to mature with age. Eddie especially thought this was true for himself. Of course, if he also had to be honest with himself. There was no mistaking that, despite his passion for his trade and his zealous spirit, his body has been giving way to changes and has been betraying him. It was becoming harder to ignore the creasing, wrinkling of his skin, the grays and silvers peeking out of his locks of ebony hair. Certainly there were people that did a magnificent job pulling off the salt and pepper look for their hair but he wasn’t ready to embrace that. He chose not to enter the salt and pepper lifestyle and instead simply plucked out and shaved off the graying problem areas on the sides of his head. As a result, he grew to prefer a fashionable, stylish undercut hairstyle for himself. Admittedly, it was cheaper versus spending the money for the hair dye or a trip to a salon. His hair was simple enough to remedy. No woman was going to commend him on his appearance if he had no pride in himself after all. Furthermore, what Eddie absolutely did not want for himself was a sagging, malfunctioning body. He prided himself in his physical attributes and made efforts to work out quite often to keep himself in tip top form. He refused to be a wheel chair nor a walker dependant old fool before he reached his late eighties. He wanted to prove he was more than capable of keeping up with his future children. Of course, after a long string of disappointing encounters with uncouth, unsavory and uncivilized wretches, perhaps this was a moot point. He often asked himself aloud in the privacy of his sewing studio if maybe his standards were too high. Of course he would only to scoff at his self-doubts  seconds later and assure himself that no, they were not. It was his vow and duty to provide only the best sort of mother for his children. He owed it to them even despite the fact that many of these women were ghastly. He told himself a while ago that he’d have to man up and help these ladies whip themselves back into proper condition. It wouldn’t make a good example for his children to have a ragged mother now, would it. Children should take pride in keeping up their appearances just as their parents.

 

If Eddie could he wouldn’t sleep at all, but alas, he was just a man. A man that needs rest and time alone to de-stress. Each time he rose up from a nap he went right back to pursuing and courting for a brand new fiancée. In the beginning he took pleasure referring to such ventures as a sporting hunt. Now? Well he detested that choice of wording. It made him seem like some animalistic brute looking for prey. He didn’t wish for women to view him as such even if he had to resort to some rather… ungentlemanly and drastic measures. Yes, a gentlemen is what Eddie Gluskin was and no one would tell him otherwise. Even if at times his frustration got the better of him and made him say some rather unkind things to the woman as she’d sprint down the hallway with terrified desperation. He forgave her for rejecting his advances, he forgave her for many rude, hurtful things said at him in her fit of hysteria. He tried to take a calming breathe but the effort to calm down was in vain. He was still very much livid. This time his fiancée-to-be had struck him. That wasn’t kind. This bitch had struck him so hard he had tasted blood on his lower lip. It would certainly bruise and it would be a daunting reminder for him that she’d hurt him just like the others. This is why, unfortunately, she had to be taught a lesson. She must have known the error of her ways. He had seen that horrified look in her eye when he didn’t scream. He’d only clenched his fists at his side and gave her a cold, hardened look. She took off. He followed. She didn’t know the territory as well as he did and he knew eventually she’d run herself into a dead end. They always did. As always he tried to reason and talk her to her better senses. “Darling. If you come back here to me and apologize I’ll be willing to give you leniency,” That didn’t mean her punishment wouldn’t be severe but if she was willing to apologize and mean it then it would be a start towards mending their turbulent relationship. He could hear the sounds of her frantic breathing out of her mouth. She would stop and try to yank doors open only to find out they were locked from the inside and quickly move on. This was wearing his patience thin. Why didn’t these bitches ever just take the sensible path and do as they were asked?! “I said. Get. Back. Here. You. Filthy. Trollop!!” And just like that her small window of redemption had slammed shut. He’d see her hang by her lanky, scrawny neck when he was through with her but not before putting her vulgar body to good use on his cutting table. With each body he cuts up he learns something new and hones his operating skills more efficiently. An least in this sense, these whores and sluts were somewhat useful.

 

She calls out for help, any help, begging for someone to come and save her from the justice she deserved. No one heard her, no one came to her aid. Oh and Eddie already decided he wasn’t going to use his knife to decimate her and not even his bare hands to strangle her. The desire to throttle her was strong as she ran up to one of the doors he purposely blocked to hinder the escape of his potential fiancées. She hardly had any strength to push the obstacle blocking the door. Watching her try and fail made him realize she would not have been a suitable incubator to house and birth his children. She was so weak. It made his lip curl up into a sneer and then a cruel smile as she whipped her head around to see he’d cornered her. Just like all the others with their disgusting, beady, swinish eyes wide with fear. “Darling…you look tired. Perhaps you should lie down for a bit. Allow me to be of assistance?” He didn’t bother wasting his precious, and in limited supply, knock out gas on her, preferring instead to use an old school method. His own fist. He had pulled his arm back and collided a hard right hook on the side of her cheek. If that first hit didn’t knock her out he’d have to administer another blow and risk actually breaking her jaw. Luckily, she knocked out very quickly, and as she collapsed with a heavy thud on the ground, he couldn’t help feel a heaviness in his own heart. It was such a waste…but then…love wasn’t for everybody. That is what he’s always believed in despite also being a romantic at heart. When pulled against the grain he felt a familiar ache in his heart, a hurt that he could sorely do without. It wasn’t close to heart break. He knew regardless of the fresh sting of rejection he was strong enough to endure and overcome for his next wooing attempting on the playing field.

 

Oh well. For all that this bitch deserved he was still going to carry her back like a gentlemen. Not before securing her arms and legs together of course. Eddie learned his lesson from the past and today would prefer not to deal with thrashing, biting, spitting, and kicking. The stained and torn patient’s uniform was stripped from her body and discarded into a box with the other uniforms. He paused again and as a last minute thought decided she’d look prettier with something to gag that potty mouth of hers. “Such a shame, my dear,” he said to the unconscious woman with a disapproving click of his tongue. “Perhaps it’s because of your failed upbringing, it doesn’t matter. I’ll not have any child of mine pick up such awful behaviorisms. That’s for damn sure.” He grunted as he began to lift the woman up onto his shoulders for a fireman’s carry. One arm looped through her legs and keeping a grip on both of her bound wrists. This one was a little more hefty than the last woman he had attempted to court. “Goodness. You’re heavier than you look…” It was rude to comment on the weight of a woman but he said so more to himself passively rather than trying to be intentionally rude. It was nothing he felt he couldn’t handle. He had done this sort of lifting for previous failed courting attempts but stringing her to the ceiling to join the rest of her unworthy sisters might prove to be a bit of a hassle. She hadn’t been the only woman with a ‘husky’ physique but lifting these portly bitches all the way to hang from the ceiling, coupled with his active, strenuous lifestyle, had started to take its toll on the groom.

 

It started with a tolerable ache in his lower back and stiffness in his neck. When it first started happening Eddie had assumed it was from too many nights trying to force himself to rest on anything he thought acceptable. An old hospital gurney, a noisy, twin, spring mattress on a rusty metal bed frame, and a couch built for two people he had located in what used to be someone’s private examination office. It wasn’t ideal sleeping conditions in the least but beggars could not afford to be choosers. It also wasn’t ideal to rest with so many whores running about escaping justice from his knife. He also knew in his relentless pursuits he had been pushing himself too hard. At least the thought occurred to him once or twice. There were many days he’d kill just for the damn water pipes in the rusty showers to pour out some hot water. Instead of the rare occasions the water being lukewarm in contrast to its usual coldness. It didn’t help his poor back that he spent hours hunched over slaving away at his sewing machine crafting a new dress whenever the urge to be creative struck. If he wasn’t such a busy man dedicated to his goals he’d get help to tend to his various aches . Alas, he just didn’t have the time to pay a visit to the good ‘doctor’, Dr. Trager. Although, it could have more likely been his own pride that aided in the groom’s convincement not to visit the good … ‘doctor’. He found the man to be extremely distasteful and informal. He had to pay him a visit in hopes the surgeon could teach him a trick or two on genital rearrangement surgery. It didn’t come without its costs but they were well worth it in exchange for knowledge and some painkillers to gift to whomever was strong enough to survive the surgery he’d put them through. Tragically, not one woman had survived her surgery.

 

He didn’t hold any sort of hope for the pitiful woman he’d been toting around to survive the procedure either. He decided he may as well have fun watching the wretch plead and cry for her miserable life. Would she be a screamer or a crier? He had women in the past be both of those and every expression, every last breath of life is still carefully cataloged in the dark abyss of his mind. It always brought him a warm tickle of satisfaction knowing the traitorous harlots who had hurt him were now dead. Soon he arrives to his other working space. It reeked of decay, mold and old blood. He inhaled deep and sighed. He shooed away the surplus of flies gathered around on the bloody buzz saw table. Finally, it was with some measure of relief that he was glad to finally heave the unconscious woman on the table. He was none too gentle as he would need her to wake up shortly.

“Ah, silly me,” How could he think to start without creating the right ambiance? He turned the radio on to his favorite oldies-but-goodies station. He hoped to hear his favorite song and had began to hum it with early anticipation while he inspected the sharpness of his blade. To his chagrin, and surprise, it wasn’t his favorite song but Elvis Presley. Now, rock and roll wasn’t really suited to Eddie’s personal tastes but even so. As he was about to change of heart and turn the radio off he began to really listen to the lyrics of this song. It hit something deep and personal inside of the groom.

 

_Don’t be cruel to a heart that’s true_

_Baby if I made you mad for something that I might have said,_

_Please, let’s forget the past, the future looks bright ahead,_

_Don’t be cruel to a heart that’s true._

Just as Eddie was starting to get into the song he saw movement and turned his head. Oh. It seems like the dear woman was starting to gain consciousness. A smile slowly spreads on his face.

 

_I don’t want no other love,_

_Baby it’s just you I’m thinking of._

 

There it was! The flutter of the eyelids that told him she was awake but what’s this? She refused to open her eyes. Oh that won’t do. Perhaps she wanted him to wake her. Maybe that was it. He was happy to oblige. He placed his palm onto her chest, she shivered from his touch, and slowly he’d lean in to her ear, “It’s time to wake up, darling,” he used a thick honey coated tone of voice. When she refused him he grabbed her by her shoulders and slammed her hard against the table. “I said wake up! I know you heard me, you brainless bitch!” This time his tone was sharp and unyielding.

 

_Don’t stop thinking of me,_

_Don’t make me feel this way,_

_Come on over here and love me,_

_You know what I want you to say._

She had let out an unattractive yelp, opening her eyes wide to stare at Eddie and then around at her surroundings. She yanked against her restraints, gave it a good college try, and realized the struggle was futile. He took joy watching her tremble all over once the realization she’d been stripped to her birthday suit. He smiled gently down at her and ran his hand along against the outer thigh. “That’s more like it,”

 

_Don’t be cruel to a heart that’s true_

His smile left when he gazed up at her bare form from top to bottom. There were so many unsightly hairs. Disgusting. Even as he let his hand to travel up to her face, and grazed her cheek with his thumb, he found the skin to be as rough like sand paper. It was not at all smooth and soft as a feminine woman ought to be. Now, Eddie didn’t consider himself a particular picky man but he had his standards to up hold. This thing had failed to meet all of them the longer he spent time with her. What a shame. “To think…I had wanted you to be the mother of my children. You are no lady. You’re just a..a dog. Just like all the others…I have no choice but to euthanize you, darling.” He sniffed with disdain, a little at himself for stooping so low once again, but mostly at her for allowing herself to get to such a state. The only question now was where to start the incisions.

 

_Why should we be apart?_

_I really love you baby, cross my heart._

 

She whimpers, her pupils were dilated from absolute fear. “P-please..don’t. Please don’t hurt me…” He cocked an eyebrow to the plea and let his eye travel to the gleam of his blade at

hand.

 

_Let’s walk up to the preacher_

_And let us say I do,_

 

“Do you truly regret what you’ve done, darling?” He kept his voice even and his face as neutral as possible while he gently thumbed the tip of his knife idly.

 

_Then you’ll know you’ll have,_

_And I’ll know I’ll have you,_

 

“Y-Yes! I-I do. Please! I’m sorry! I’m so-sorry. Just..just let me go, please!! …Please…” Oh she did a splendid job putting on a performance but the keyword in that being was performance. Still, he made a show of looking into her eyes with sympathy and made a show of his own like he was contemplating accepting her apology. He watched her fear decrease from a false sense of hope that maybe he might have considered forgiving her.

 

_Don’t be cruel to the heart that’s true._

 

“mmm…oh my dear…” he leaned in close and planted a kiss onto her forehead. He smiled oh so gently, this time leaning in close to whisper quite softly into her ear, “I don’t forgive you.” Eddie considered himself to be quite forgiving when push came to shove and these sluts always took advantage of that nature. Not this time. Before she could grasp the gravity of his words he drove his knife straight into her thigh. Once was enough to draw out a blood curdling scream of agonized pain. He gave the knife an abrupt twist in the flesh but when he pulled his knife out to stab again into her abdomen she began to wail. He closed his eyes for a moment to adjust to the rise of goose bumps all over his body before giving the blade a good yank, cutting sideways out of her body. Her entrails poked out from the gaping wound, hot tears traveling down as she sobbed for death to take her quickly.

 

_I don’t want no other love,_

_Baby it’s just you that I’m thinking of._

_Don’t be cruel to the heart that’s true._

 

 He listened to her scream and crying for as long as his tolerance for such dramatics would last. It didn’t last long before he grasped her throat in both of his hands to cut off her breathing. The screaming finally ceased. There was only the sounds of her choking filling the room. He watched her face change color gradually and her eyes roll to the back of her head before her struggles would also slowly come to a stop. He didn’t stop squeezing until he witnessed that final breathe of life leave her. He let go of her neck slowly and observed the fresh corpse, “…I’m so sorry, darling. Love just isn’t for everybody.” He took a moment to disinfect his trusted knife before putting it away in its handmade sheath clipped onto his pants.

 

_Don’t be cruel to the heart that’s true._

 

The process was very much cathartic for him but now that the fun part was over he knew he had work to do. He started by cutting away the dead woman’s bindings. Before rigor mortis has a chance to set in he knew he had to position her with her vulgarity exposed. He cringed at the sight and took a deep breath, “Do it for your children.” And of course for his true love wherever she was, hiding or not. The song that had related to him and put his mood in a good place had started to wrap up on its last chorus. It wasn’t terribly awful for a rock and roll number. He even hummed it a little while he made the first incision of the scalpel and the next.

“Don’t be cruel…to the heart that’s true…” From that point on he worked diligently. The next song on the radio playing blurred into static noise just as the buzzing of the many flies attracted to the rotten flesh in that room. He would only pause to wipe at his sweating brow and to lean back to observe his work. His back ache started to act up as if in warning. He ignored it in favor to measure the symmetry and size of the breasts he was trying to create. Of course without any proper measuring tools for this kind of thing Eddie was really just guessing. The breasts were the easy part but making them both the same size was the tricky part.

“Damn it…” As he looked back on his own completed handiwork he found at least three embarrassing errors and her bits didn’t match the one he pictured perfectly in his mind. “Don’t be so hard on yourself. The whole point of this was to learn from mistakes after all.” He assured himself and besides, the best part now was adding this dead slut to his collection. It brought a small smile on his face. That collection in the vocational block gymnasium was his pride and joy next to his collection of one-of-a-kind hand crafted dresses. First thing he did was push the entrails back into the body and the second was to stitch up her.  He didn’t want her disgusting innards dripping onto his clothes. Just like the others he made sure she was only bleeding a minimal amount before pulling a sack over her head. He had plenty of nooses readily made to save time. Now just came the part where he had to carry this dead weight downstairs. He hefted her onto his shoulders again once again preferring to use a fireman’s carry. This time he felt a much sharper, noticeable pain in his lower back.

 

He almost dropped the body before he could rise to his full height. The pain was terrible but not unbearable. He pushed through it until he didn’t even think about it anymore. It was just business as usual until he was able to drop the weight on the floor of the gymnasium. He spent a minute looking for an open spot on the ceiling before pulling the noose around the deceased’s bruised neck. Next, he planted both feet firmly to the ground, held the rope with both hands and began to pull. This was no challenge, really, he’d done this so many times now. This time? Something was wrong. Eddie didn’t like it but the tightness in his back worsens the higher he pulled the corpse to the ceiling. Until, without any warning, his lower back was killing him! The pain felt like something had driven three large knives into his lower back. The intensity, and the timing, of this pain made him lose his grip on the rope. The body crashed down to the gym floor with a sickening crack. Eddie can’t hold in his shout of pain followed by a groan. He hissed and slowly hunched over. “Fuck. Oh shit. Goddamn it. Son of whore!” The only comfort right now was him thanking his own foresight to give himself fingerless gloves. He didn’t need rope burns on top of this kind of pain.

“Ah…” he was glad no one was around to hear him or see him in his state. He gave his pockets a pat down for painkillers only to realize that he’d left those pills upstairs in his private room. “…Goddamn it.” He huffed a few breathes and tried to straighten up. Nope. His body told him that wasn’t going to happen right now. He flinched and sucked in a huge breathe of air and exhaled. He could hear his heart beat pounding in his ears. What did people do in this situation? …he looked down to the floor and made the decision to lie down flat. He groaned when he came into contact with it. It hadn’t been cleaned in decades and it was covered with splatters of dried blood and other bodily fluids Eddie didn’t care to identify. “…ugh…” the view up from this angle wasn’t flattering at all. A ceiling full of nude corpses and dangling feet. He sighed, lying there with hands folded over his midsection. He felt tense. Lying down didn’t offer an immediate relief. He closed his eyes hoping maybe a small nap could speed up the recovery of his back.

 

A couple of flies landed on his face. Perhaps mistaking him for a corpse. Eddie shot his hand up to swat at the pests and flinched immediately. “…Fuck.” Now he was irate. At least there was not a soul around to witness this or take advantage of his vulnerability. If he had to fight now he’d be at a disadvantage. He took a deep breath and exhaled, at least feeling a little assured again. All was quiet throughout the vocational block. He eased himself with steady breathes. Right now would be a splendid time to have the radio. It’s just too bad the radio was upstairs. He sighed and just as he began to close his eyes he heard a noise. It sounded like something dropping down. He heard someone make a soft grunting sound. He kept his eyes closed but began to reach for his knife. It was time to see if he could kill a bitch without moving. He could hardly hear their footsteps approaching, the anticipation was killing him, he only had one chance to go for the most fatal wound he could inflict. The throat would be ideal but the stomach was a close second ideal place for a stabbing.

Whoever it was, they were certainly taking their time approaching the man lying in obvious pain on the floor and for good reason. Edward’s territory was like a roach motel. Men went in and they never came back out. This inmate had been watching the groom for some time now in the abandoned security camera rooms. To say he was a beast was inaccurate. A beast has the mental, and to some extent emotional, capacity to learn and grow from their errors. Simply put, Edward was a monster. A monster with victim complex against anyone who had ‘spurned’ him and his desperate efforts to construct himself the ideal wife. They had seen the man flip the switch from deceptively kind to spitefully angry and cruel when things didn’t do his way. Oh, this inmate would have loved to invite others to gang up on the sadistic asshole and do what felt right. But. Hearing Edward, seeing Edward, in the pain he was in? The genuine pain he was in made this inmate remember vague memories of nursing the sick, the injured and the downtrodden. Do. No. Harm. It was their dedication to that oath that made them approach the infamous groom with a syringe containing a sedative. They honestly didn’t want to talk to Edward or have this patient become fixated on them just he had with anyone he’d ever set his scab ridden, hemorrhaged eyes on. Speaking of scabs, it was about time someone dealt with that rash on his face. It made them sick to have to keep looking at it through the video cameras but seeing it up close person to person was much worse. There may have also still been swelling in his throat. They had read on Edward’s medical file that he had been allergic to latex. Did that stop the medical staff from shoving latex tubing down the man’s throat? No. Evidently it did not. In this regard the inmate couldn’t help feeling a fleeting sense of pity towards the groom. That allergic reaction must have been quite painful and uncomfortable. That would most definitely have to be inspected and taken care of properly after they began treatment on his back pain.

 

 All medical observations aside, their eyes widen when they spotted Edward subtly going for his knife. He made no efforts to get up and attack. He couldn’t get up, the inmate quickly realized. The inmate held their breath and took a few more steps forward. An idea forming as they pick up a small piece of debris. As long as Edward was going to keep his eyes shut…they threw the piece of debris at a spot next to his head. As predicted bloodied eyes shot open and turned to see what had been thrown at him. Like setting off a trap the man had taken a swipe of his knife too soon and that’s when the inmate took the initiative and stabbed the syringe into the man’s exposed neck. The knife came back around again in an effort to stab them but they had jumped back far enough for Edward not to have even grazed them. All the motion had the man shouting out from pain and he spared no energy to start screaming obscenities at his perceived assailant.

 “You. WHORE. What did you do?! Huh?!” he pulled the emptied syringe and threw it at the bitch that stabbed him with it. To his annoyance she already anticipated and side stepped out of the way. He didn’t like how close she was watching him, just waiting now. Whatever was in that syringe, he knew he only had a matter of time before its effects would kick in. Oh if only he could stand. It would’ve been more than enough time to break that bitch’s arm. “I’ll kill you!! I swear!  I-!…I……I…a-ah….hm..mm……” Forget it. He felt so tired. Perhaps a small cat nap in order. There was time to make good on his threats after a catnap.  

 

 The person shook their head. “Oh Edward. Is it any wonder that you’re still single,” It was a dry comment and inappropriate bedside manner to talk to a patient like that but it didn’t matter. Edward was in a losing battle to the sedative he’d just been injected with. They waited another minute or two or three just to listen to the groom’s breathing even out. Only after assuring the groom was completely knocked out did they close in the distance between them. They knelt down on the floor next to the sleeping man, “You won’t be needing this…nor this…where did you even get this.” They muttered while they went through the man’s pockets and confiscated items of concern. His butchering knife, as they called it, his numerous keys – high chances of being stolen from the security guards -, and the knock out gas. That must have been stolen from Trager’s territory or some part of the medical ward. Once those items were safely pocketed, they rise up and brush the dust off from their legs. “Don’t go anywhere now. I need to find a hospital gurney.” That was their little inside joke said to unconscious patients anyways. Honestly though, there was no way this inmate would have been able to carry a patient like Mr. Gluskin by themselves. In the past they’ve always had other nurses and staff on hand to assist with the more heavier patients. They were on their own as most of the nursing and doctoring staff had been murdered or much worse. They left but not before locking Edward in the gymnasium. It only took a minute to figure out which key was the right one. They didn’t want to go away and come back to find their patient had been slaughtered or had wandered off, not again.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> T-t-t-that's all folks! I might write and develop this character a little more in the future but for now? Y'all can imagine and insert whatever you want. I just wrote this for kicks.

They look back to make sure Eddie was still knocked out asleep before they unclip the walkie talkie attached to a belt around their hips. Once they had secured a gurney they would need some helping hands to get this body rolled onto it. They’d also need to be assistants that wouldn’t want to harm the groom…that narrowed the pool of potential helpers drastically. They made the mistake to look up and they spotted two bodies hung from above. Robert and Philip, as they’ve been affectionately named. The two former helpers were sent in to attempt to rescue one of Edward’s unfortunate brides. The result of that attempted rescue mission was obvious. The inmate closed their eyes and exhaled a shuddering breathe. It was just one of many regrets. They had wanted to cry for their poor, innocent helpers, but now wasn’t the time. There was still work to be done.

_[“Oh babies. I need about…oh, one or two available helpers to come on over to meet me at the courtyard. I’m going to need assistance taking a gurney and supplies on over to the female ward to pick up a patient of mine. I know that you know who resides there and I won’t blame anyone if no one comes to the courtyard. For those that don’t want to help, go scour the male ward for survivors. Once again I cannot stress to be discrete. I’m stretched thin as it is and I can’t afford to lose any more helpers.”]_

It didn’t take long for somebody to respond.

 

[ _“I cant! Not after what happened to Robbie and Phil! I just can’t. Don’t be mad at me!!”]_

_[“I-..I can’t either…but I can leave you some supplies. I’m sorry.”]_

They sigh and sent their reply over the walkie:

 

[ _“There’s no need to apologize. I know it’s a lot for me to ask any of you boys.”]_

_…_

_[“Be careful?”]_

_…_

_[“I always am. Make sure to put some calamine lotion. It’s a pink bottle with a white bottle lid. And I’ll need some antihistamines this time. Thank you.”]_

The number of helpers that responded was significantly smaller than expected. But then. There was also a possibility that a few of the helpers were already dead or had lost their walkie-talkies but it still a comfort to talk into something and hear someone talk from the other end. Maybe that’s what helped keep an anchor on some of their sanity since escaping from..the quiet room.

There was also something terribly convenient about having a surplus of keys. The inmate didn’t know  what all the keys were supposed to open but they tested enough to take a shortcut clear out of the groom’s territory. Now, knowing where to find the right gurney needed to transport Eddie wouldn’t be an issue. It was venturing back out among the violent and the unstable varients running around still holding a grudge against former medical staff. Aside from the ones they had managed to rescue from the torturous clutches of Trager. In gratitude for saving their lives, they appointed themselves as official unofficial CNAs. They were convenient assistants, fetching things they felt would help or please their savior like food, first aid supplies, painkillers, bandages and curtains. They would come when called and help with things such as changing bed sheets or help bathe patients that couldn’t otherwise bath themselves. They were wonderful.

 Ironically, the same knife the groom had used to mutilate so many was now being carried around by this inmate for self-defensive purposes. It helped to wear a mask covering their face from their nose to their chin. Stealing the window curtains and wrapping them tastefully around their body in a cloak fashion made it useful for obscuring their figure. Using rags and bandages for their feet softened their footsteps and made it much safer to walk through areas with that were jagged or covered with broken glass. The only real threat besides the groom was the variant known as ‘The Soldier’ and no one has seen nor heard any signs of his chains rattling through the halls. Maybe that’s why the survivors were getting bolder. Maybe Mr. Walker had completed his objective and decided to move on. They hoped it was the latter. In a confrontation, they could hold their own with a murderous stare down, a well timed back hand slap across the face followed up a direct hit with the taser and this was usually enough to incapacitate a weaker variant. Chris Walker was simply out of their league. He would rip them in half quite literally given the right kind of provocation. The only chance to survive that confrontation would be to run away or stay behind to subdue the behemoth.

 

The inmate puts this thought on a backburner and consciously makes a decision to go into the vents to bypass certain areas variants were known to congregate. They weren’t in the mood for a fight and there was sure to be one if they found out there was a plan to give the groom first aid. Finally they dropped down in a hallway. In one of the rooms there would be an old but functional gurney with all the proper restraints needed to keep Edward from being able to lunge out or attack. He was just a highly irrational man when he was upset and he was sure to be upset when he came to. Now where was that gurney…

They had to move fast. This area may have been clear of the weaker variants and patients and there were no security guards, alive, in sight. Literally the only reason they tried to stay out of sight was the rumors the of the walrider still lurking around. That thing was worse than all the worst variants around. It can’t be reasoned with and it can’t be fought. It was better to just not get within its sights. So that’s what this inmate did. They stayed out of sight and as much in the darkness as they could while exploring the rooms until they found what they were looking for. It was somewhat rusted around the safety rails but as long as the wheels were not rusted it didn’t matter. They began to wheel the gurney out, eager to get a move on, and back to the vocational block. The downside was they couldn’t take any short cuts now, they had to go the long way back to the courtyard.

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

 As promised, there had been a bloodied sack full of supplies hidden in plain sight with two other sacks  full of…well. The important thing was they had what they needed. The decoy plan was a success. The boys were even kind enough to throw in a bottle of water and a can of…something. The label had been ripped off. Hopefully it was edible. Not that it would matter. The inmate just needed something to feed to the groom so the allergy medications can have the best absorbency in the man’s stomach. The sack of supplies had been loaded up onto the gurney while everything else was left behind. Some variants that resorted to cannibalism might or might not get a use of those contents and it might also be a deterrent for a little while. Hopefully it was the latter. 

And god help them, but they had been worried about the groom. The trip to get the gurney and roll it back had taken more detours than initially anticipated. If the groom had been killed or kidnapped or woken up in that time window all of this would have been… _a huge waste of their valuable time!_ The upside was they hadn’t had to use the groom’s own knife in self defense and re-entering the groom’s territory had been almost as quiet as when they left it. By now a lot of variants knew they were not to be messed with. Not after what they did to Frank. That was another story for another time. Right now, much to their relief, the groom was still asleep. The affects of the drug had not worn off it…yet. It was still very much a race against the clock. They got the gurney by Edward’s side and lowered it to the ground as much as they could. They took off the safety railings with a little effort and rolled up their sleeves for the hard part, rolling this big man onto the gurney. The sedative would make it so he wouldn’t feel too much pain, if any, while being handled.  It was honestly much more than this man deserved.

 

He was heavy. It took about three and half good pushes to get him rolled center onto the gurney. Now came the easy part of just simply securing the wrists, the ankles and the shoulders with their appropriate restraint. They briefly consider a bite guard but there was no more time for that. They put the safety rail back in place and raise the gurney back up to an appropriate height. The smell of the gymnasium was quite offensive. It was such a relief to finally get Edward out of that putrid place.  By this point the jostling and the slightest of bumps had started to wake the man into consciousness. Somewhat. It must have been the pain in his back caused by the rolling around earlier. There was no way they’d be able to climb the stairs without an assistant. No way they’d take any chances on the decrepitated, old elevator inside of the female ward either. No. The simplest solution now to just push the patient in the nearest room with the most space. There happened to be a kitchen but there was no lightning inside. It was still too close to the rotting gymnasium. 

Eddie groaned. He grimaced when the gurney rolled over the uneven, warped flooring and slowly opened his eyes. He saw nothing at first, just blurry shapes, until his vision started to focus. He realized he’d been staring up at the ceiling and it was moving. He would attempt to turn his head only to be stopped by that familiar sharp stab of pain all over his back. “Ah!” he hissed and instead just rolled his eyes as far back as he could. “… _you_ …” It all started coming back to him. He had been in the gym trying to string up a body when he threw his back out. Somebody came..and she…stuck something into his neck and now…he tried to move his arms and legs. He began to feel the restraints holding his arms and his legs securely to the gurney. His jaw clenches tight. This situation had become more dire as he discovered he was trapped. Suddenly he was being raised up on the gurney. He stifled himself from revealing how uncomfortable this new position was.

 

“Mr. Gluskin?” The figure speaking was wearing a window curtain as a cloak, masked from the nose to their chin and eyes obscured the shadow cast by their makeshift hood came into his peripheral vision. A small and very bright light is shined directly into his eye. He winced and turned his head with eyes shut. “Are you awake?” he felt a two fingers pressing down on his neck. Within a minute the hand retreats. “Can you blink your eyes if you can hear me?”

He blinked slowly. He had been awake but at what cost. His back hurts like a bitch but he didn’t want to let on the extend of such discomfort to _them._ For all Eddie had known this creature most likely had plans to torment him. “…You. Bitch.” His voice came out slurred, his throat was parched. How long had he been unconscious.

Eddie hears something that sounded like a sigh and he jumped when he felt something poke his lips. It was thin, light and white. He focused on the object in front of his face and recognized a bendy straw. It led to an opened bottle. He tightened his lip and refused to take it. “mh.” There was no way in hell he was going to allow himself to be drugged! What if this whore was trying to poison him?! He heard another sigh, this time as if the figure was slightly exasperated. She’d moved come into his sights more clearly and pull up their hood.

 

“Mr. Gluskin. It is just water.”

 

Hah! A likely story. That’s what he wanted to retort with but he just stared up with his eyes narrowed and his mouth closed tight. They both stare down at each other. The moments just pass by slowly in the dead silence. Finally, her patience ran out and she pulled down her mask. His eyes widen and immediately take in her features. She had a pair of full, downturned lips, thinning cheekbones, a long ovoid shaped face with dark circles under her eyes. From his view point she was actually a rather handsome and attractive looking woman. He imagined how she would look if she would just smile. He didn’t hear her the first time when she had tried to get his attention. She spoke again this time a little louder. “hm?”

“Never mind, Mr. Gluskin.” She lifts the bottle of clear fluid and pulls the bendy straw out, tilts back her head and pours a little bit of that liquid down into her open mouth. Eddie could see a small bob in her throat indicating she had swallowed it before coming back to look at him. After a few moments of waiting…nothing happened. She didn’t drop unconscious or dead or foamed at the mouth. “Now do you believe that it’s just water?”

 

Cheeky but effective. He still felt suspicious but he was so thirsty. His mouth felt terribly dry, perhaps as a result of having slept with his mouth open all this time, but he allowed this woman to guide the straw back into his mouth. He watched her while he drank in the cool water. It was fresh bottled water. It had been hours, he realized, since he last remembered to hydrate.  The water was a lot more refreshing than he cared to admit.

“You’re dehydrated.” She says to him, removing the straw when he had drank the whole bottle of water. “So, tell me, on a scale of one to ten how much pain are you in right now?”

Why was she talking to him like this? “I’m not in any pain” he denied it despite feeling terrible pain in his lower back still. She had an unreadable expression on her face and then she decides to pull up her mask to cover herself from nose to chin. Perhaps she was self-conscious of her looks. Modesty was a good quality for a woman to have, in his opinion.

“Oh? Well, try to arch your back,” It felt like a challenge of sorts to call him out on his bluff. “…If you truly believe you’re not injured, it should be simple for you to accomplish.” The inmate had been there at that moment when Edward threw his back out. This was either denial or some kind of macho bravado being put out there. The notion made them want to roll their eyes. To their expectation, Edward didn’t budge at first. He tried to arch his back, just to prove them wrong. They use this to gauge their level of pain somewhere between a six or a seven. “…All right. Stop. I’ve seen enough.” She lowered him back down supine fashion and asked him, “Do you know why you’re here, Mr. Gluskin?”

He seemed confused as if wondering if that were a trick question. They could also see the intrigue in their eyes as they must have figured it wasn’t to kill or hurt him if they haven’t done so by now.

“It’s because you’re hurt. I’d like to help…I could list all the things you need help with if I had a few hours but I’d like to help with something that I, as a professional, am equipped to handle.” They move further down the gurney to where they had restrained the man’s legs and ankles. “Do you understand so far, Mr. Gluskin?”

Edward didn’t nod. He seemed more confused as he slowly repeated, “You…want to help me?”

She wanted to help him? Well. He didn’t know what to say. Up until that point, all the bastards with that machine and the whores running around had only hurt him. Here was this woman, a beautiful woman, here claiming she’d only wanted to help. He almost couldn’t believe it. It had to be too good to be true. He felt as though he were in a daze and suddenly the aura surrounding this woman was a little more ethereal.

Edward had spaced out again as if the notion of someone wanting to help him was some resplendent, imagination concept. The look in his eye was like if someone had given him some holy gift. It was saddening, really, and alarming. There needed to be some kind of distraction fast to dissuade further fixation. The inmate clapped both hands to startle Eddie out of his daydreaming. “Mr. Gluskin! I need you to please stay here with me. Thank you. There are still a few more things I need you to agree you before I can initiate your treatments and care.” Plural, to let him know that his back wasn’t the only thing going to be treated.

“Is that right? Conditions, in other words.” He knew there had to be a catch. At least this woman had the courtesy not to be underhanded or sneaky about what she wanted. He had to respect that, somewhat. “What is it that you’d like me to do for you, darling?”

“You can start by not referring to me as ‘ _darling_ ’.” Was the initial reaction with the most deadpan tone they could muster. After they started to list the real list of conditions, “One, you have to promise when I undue your ankle restraints not to kick me. Two, if I help you that means you’re not allowed to kill any more of my helpers, three, I want access to your sewing machines. My babies are cold and their clothes are falling apart.”

“You have children?” Edward had said this as if he were astonished.

There was a slight hesitation. The children were perhaps a little big for their age and often at times their voices would fluctuate and become distorted. It was funny that sometimes the boys could throw their voices and make themselves sound just like grown men. It was…startling at times too but it was their best trick. Sometimes the children were even very hairy and at times a little clingy but they were still children. Their children. “…Yes and I need to help you to protect them.” Which is why this was so difficult. A parent should avenge the deaths of their offspring not come to their murderer’s aid. They remind themselves of their oath. Prevention was the next best thing so that a tragedy like what happened to poor Robert and Phillip would never happen again.

“I see…and _where_ is the father?”  Now there was something in Edward’s eye they didn’t care for. It was like a glint. He was getting too interested in this line of conversation and deviating away from the topic.

“They don’t have one,” That came out with a lot more ice than intended. It was too late to take it back without also coming off as defensive. “Moving on. These are my terms, Mr. Gluskin. All you have to do now is take what I’ve said into consideration and accept.”

“You certainly are a straightforward one, aren’t you.” Typically Eddie preferred his women to be a little more reticent but this one? Oh, she had him intrigued. “I consider myself a fair, reasonable man. If you…assist me, you may have access to my sewing equipment as well as my materials and I will not harm any of your helpers.”

“And you have to promise you won’t try to kick me.”

Eddie chuckled like this was highly amusing, “Of course, my dear. You have my word.”

Right. They forced down any temptation to be snarky. “…Fine, it looks like we’re in agreement. I’ll have my helpers wear something like red bands.” Much like back in the day when they used to have candy strippers assisting and volunteering in the hospitals. It wasn’t like Edward would appreciate the subtle reference. “All right…” they exhaled, “have you ever had your back cracked, Mr. Gluskin?”

 

“Eddie…”

“What was that?”

“You can call me Eddie, you know, I wouldn’t mind.” As pleasant as Edward tried to appear, they didn’t believe it nor that smile he had on his face. If he was also trying to pass off as flirtatious, it wasn’t working. It was stated quite clearly between the lines in the case file that Edward was quite skilled in the art of manipulation. They had to tread very carefully and keep conversation with the groom short.

“I’d rather not, Mr. Gluskin. You’re a patient.” It was just too…informal and calling the man by his first name would allow him an excuse. What was that saying? Give them an inch and they will try to take a mile..or was it yard. For a moment, they saw Edward’s real personality come through in that dark scowl. Of course it went away in a flash in order to keep continuing the façade of being a pleasant and cordial looking man.

 

“As you wish. So…you’re going to give a whack at giving my back a crack?” Was…was that a joke? …It was a joke. Edward had this secretive little smile on his face.

“… …Yes. You didn’t answer my question, Mr. Gluskin?”

 

“No. It’s been too long for me to really recall.” It was hard to gauge if that was the truth or not. They hadn’t really recalled reading this man having had a history of back pain before now.

“Well. All I need you do is relax,” by this point the left ankle restraint had been undone, “Just let go and let me do all the work…” they lift Eddie’s leg up. He resists initially, his fists clench and he grits his teeth. “Mr. Gluskin…I need you to relax…” they start to bend the leg at the knee, lifting it up at the knee gradually. “Mr. Gluskin, I’ll count to three and… _ONE.”_ It took one good push to make the man twist his hip in the direction they wanted but out of it came one long satisfying cracking sound. “That’s what I was looking for!”

Eddie had yelled out, “Bitch!!” He yanked at the restraints holding his wrists down. “hah! …ah!...mh…” he was breathing sharply in and out of his nose. “I apologize for that outburst…you should have given me a little more warning.” 

This was one of those biting the tongue moments. “At least you didn’t try to kick me.” Just as a precaution they did put that leg back into its ankle restraint before moving onto the next leg. “and unfortunately we’re not yet…can I get you to tap your two toes…yes that’s right and..here we..GO” they gave one good push, the hips twist and the back lets out another, shorter, crack. Eddie even more displeased at this.

“You were supposed to give me a warning, you fucking bitch!” The woman said nothing to him, “Don’t ignore me, damn it! I’m talking to you! You’ve ruined me! You-!...ah…?” Well, actually, after the whole shock of said ‘treatment’ he didn’t feel so much tension in the lower back like before. He could turn his head and could even arch against his restraints. “…I feel…better…?”

“You sound surprised, Mr. Gluskin,” They didn’t take offense personally. It wasn’t very uncommon for patients to have stripped the deceased medical staff and pass themselves off as a medical professional. At least, that’s how it was before they caught up quickly doing so was just an invite to get stabbed or get dunked in a disgusting toilet repeatingly. They were busy searching through their sack for that allergen medication and aid. First it would actually benefit Mr. Gluskin to get his dirty face cleaned up. They’d cleaned so many faces they had lost count.

 

“Lift your head up a little for me Mr. Gluskin? …Thank you…” they put a clean towel behind the groom’s head. Before they could begin, they had to attempt to tell the difference between a healed scab, and an infected blister. A sudden appreciation for long sleeves as there was no way for the groom to tell how much their skin was crawling.

“What are yo-” Eddie is silenced by a long finger pressing against his lips and a soft _‘shhhhhh’_.

“Let me work…” This was one of the worst allergic reactions to latex they had ever seen. His eyes were still quite severely bloodshot but this wasn’t as bad as it looked. “The good news is the blood vessels in your eyes will naturally repair themselves given, oh, let’s let a week or two but this..” they gesture to all of one side of Eddie’s face where the worst of the reaction had taken place. “…mh…” His lips were quite chapped, they observed. They spend a little more time grazing the patient’s face with their fingers but not touching. Edward was being oddly quiet. He had his breath, perhaps uncertain, when the touching began. It was very likely the first time in a long time he had been touched outside of someone trying to go for a punch in the face. He let out his breathe in a gentle exhale and closed his eyes to lean into their hands. He wants more, to their dissatisfaction, this wasn’t supposed to be intimate. It never occurred to them that their patient would be so starved for just a minimum amount physical human contact.

It was…sad. It would be so easy to take Edward’s own knife and slit his throat while he was so unguarded and vulnerable. No one would ever have to suffer at the hands of the groom again. Reluctantly, they have to discard this violent notion as soon as it came, “Let’s wash some of that blood and dirt off, hm?” They used a cup, lukewarm water inside of a coffee thermos, a clean rag and a tiny corner piece of dove soap to start gently rubbing away the dried up blood. Some of it might have been Edward’s blood and some of it might have been someone else’s blood. They try not to think about this. They hum gently while they work, sometimes mumbling lyrics under their breathe. “Keep your eye shut for the moment. You don’t want to get soap in there, right?”

 

Admittedly, it was nice not to hear the groom speaking, but halfway through cleaning he spoke, “You really do care...” what a strange thing to say.

No, they don’t. They weren’t giving the groom any treatment different or significantly better than any other patient they had treated in the past. They want to snap the man out of any delusion he might have had of this moment but they don’t. There was no doubt he’d fly into a rage. “I wouldn’t be a very good nurse if I didn’t,” they said, settling on a neutral ground to not upset the groom or disrupt their work.

Edward cracked one eye open and smiled at them. For a minute it had almost looked genuine and warm. He looks as though he were in a state of content bliss to be taken care of like this. They want to look away at something else so they focus on the blisters. He’d wince when those were touched, even gently, so they must have started to get infected. “You could be my nurse all the time? You’d never have to leave my side and perhaps…in time…”

 

“Don’t.” Their throat tightens from an unidentifiable emotion they seem to be having. It wasn’t all disgust but this feeling of déjà vu like someone had said these cruel words to them before. Perhaps not word for word but the promise was the same. They feel it weighing down into a big lump that’s hard to swallow. It helped to inhale and exhale so they wouldn’t say something rash. “This isn’t the time.” Nor would it ever be. They pat dry the groom’s face and begin to apply the antiseptic cream for the blisters.

“Did he hurt you? _Oh_ …he abandoned you, didn’t he?” Their throat tightens again, but this time, they are going to tune out Edward and this noise coming out of his mouth. It made them feel…bad and they had no idea why it had rubbed something deep inside the wrong way. Despite being ignored, the groom didn’t let up. “I would never abandon you.”

 

“In order to receive the full benefit of my treatment, I ask that you keep the idle talk down to a bare  minimum,” they counter with a professional as possible sounding voice. They’d never try to let a patient know how annoying they were acting. The groom didn’t appear to have ever picked at or scratched his face since the reaction broke out. This was good at least, although, even if he were to heal there would still be scarring. Still, just in case, they made use of the medicated calamine lotion.

Now would have been a good time to wash their hands but there was no sink. Hopefully, there would be some sanitized hand wipes in the sack on the floor. As they went to check, the groom had something to say. “We could make each other very happy, you know…”

 

“No. We couldn’t, Mr. Gluskin.” Before this conversation goes too far maybe now was the right time to use some of that knock out gas Edward was so infamous for. Now if only they could find it…it must have rolled to the bottom of the sack.

“Well please, enlighten me!” He wouldn’t say but it wasn’t hard to figured what was on his mind. It was all he seemed to think about, an obsession by all accounts, really. “Explain why a woman such as yourself is in any position not to take up my offer!”

“I can name more than one reason, Mr. Gluskin. Let’s start off with the fact that you don’t actually want a wife. What you want is for someone to butcher.” Their voice is harsh, they can’t help it, but they can’t stand when people try to play stupid or ignorant to the horribleness of their actions. “You are a savage and a monster, Mr. Gluskin. I would kill myself before I stoop that low.”

 

“How dare you talk to me like that, you miserable-”

 

“Oh just _save it_ , Mr. Gluskin!! I’m not your fantasy or your delusion. I have a job to do and I’ve done it. You’re welcome! So by all accounts, our business together is concluded.” They’re so sick of hearing this ape they’re all too eager to hold their breath and spray a cloud of knock out gas directly into his face. They watch the groom choke and cough and hack but they quickly lose consciousness again. They fan the air and wait before they desperately need to breathe again.

The groom was infamous for holding grudges. There was a high likelihood if they showed up on his home tuff again that Eddie would probably try to gut them for what they said just now. It was safe to say they can probably forget their agreement unless they could figure a way to appeal to his ego and calm him. It was such a hassle but their children and their survival was the main priority. That doesn’t mean they have to like the groom. In fact, after they undid all the restraints they none too gently push the man off the gurney. There were still many patients to attend to running or hiding terrified in this hellhole. The only thing they do for Eddie now is leave a bottle of cortisone and a bottle of calamine behind.

The only regret was having to leave Robert and Phil behind…but they’d have to come back for their bodies another time and another day. They deserved a proper cremation, after all.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you like it so far~  
> Chapter 2 will be coming up shortly. I was worried that posting it all at once was going to be a little tiring to read for some. 
> 
> 3000 words and that's it, I said. Hoo boy. 
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ViMF510wqWA <\--- Here's a link to the song I used for the fanfiction. It's not quite the genre of music that I think Eddie usually prefers but I think he could relate personally to the lyrics of this song. It's also still technically an oldie but a goodie.


End file.
